Dear Diary
by LazerWulf
Summary: Asuka tells her diary about a certain boy she knows. Drabbleish JudaiAsuka. Continued in honor of Valentine's Day.
1. Yuki Judai

A/N: Okay, this was just a short little drabble I wrote while lobbying for a separate GX catagory on FFnet. Now that there finally is one, I figure I might as well go ahead and post it.

--

Dear Diary:

Why do men have to be so... thick? Well, maybe not all men, just him in particular. Yuki Judai, the best duelist I've ever seen, even greater than Ryo. Oh, sure, he may have lost to Ryo, but since when does losing matter to him? If he can learn something from the experience, it's still a win in his book.

Ever since I first saw him duel, when he faced Professor Chronos in his examination duel, I noticed that he had a certain... flair to him. He duels for fun, even when the stakes are high. He's cocky, but not arrogant, and he's got the skills to back up his boasting.

He stands by his friends, a group of which I'm lucky enough to count myself a part of, especially in their time of need. Like when Hayato's father tried to withdraw him from the school, or when he helped Sho regain his confidence to duel. Even under the gravest circumstances, like when that creep Titan had abducted me and locked me in a coffin, he dueled for my freedom.

Though the one quality I admire most about him is that he never admits defeat until the very end. Even when it looks grim, he never falters and it seems he always pulls a trump card out of nowhere when he really needs it. The great Mutou Yugi once spoke of "The Heart of the Cards". Could Judai have that? But whether or not he has the Heart of the Cards, I know one thing for certain.

He has my heart.

He's just too dense to realize it.

Until next time,

Asuka


	2. The Ayanokouji Incident

Dear Diary,

Let's see, what's new? Manjoume went missing after losing, not just to Judai, but to Misawa Daichi, a Ra Yellow who seems to be really close friends with Judai, Junko was kidnapped by a dueling monkey, and I think I just got engaged.

First, let me say that Ayanokouji Mitsuru is a jerk. It all started when he saved me from a stray tennis ball. The ball he deflected gave Professor Chronos a black eye, and Judai got blamed for it! (Well, it _was_ his stray shot that Ayanokouji deflected, but I don't think Judai would intentionally try to hit me...)

To make matters worse, Chronos sentenced Judai to extra tennis lessons with the captain of the tennis club, who turned out to be none other than Ayanokouji! By the time Sho told us what was happening, Judai was taking a beating, and Ayanokouji was showing off what a jerk he was.

Anyway, Professor Daitokuji had just given me some news about Manjoume, and I wanted to share it with Judai, since I knew he was worried about his rival. Ayanokouji mistook the nature of our discussion, as well as the nature of my relationship with Judai. He said that someone from Osiris Red isn't worthy of "The Fairy of Obelisk Blue". Man, I hate Obelisk elitists. I mean, Obelisk wasn't even the strongest of the three God Cards, it just happened to be Kaiba Seto's favorite. (Osiris was always my favorite. It was sometimes the weakest, but it had the potential to be stronger than even Ra! Too bad there's no Osiris Red girl's dorm, but I digress...)

Furthermore, Ayanokouji had the gall to suggest that _he_ was the only one worthy of me, and told me to stay away from Judai. Ayanokouji wouldn't listen to reason, and somehow he ended up challenging Judai to a duel, and said that the winner would become my fiancée! The nerve of that guy, offering me as a prize! I tried to protest, but Judai quickly accepted. Ayanokouji used some underhanded tactics, and had Judai on the ropes, but somehow Judai was able to pull out a victory.

Before I could get mad at Judai for accepting such a chauvinistic duel, he comes to me and asks, "What's a fiancée?" He's so dumb sometimes it's adorable. I told him that it meant "friend" and I hope he never finds out what it really means. It might become awkward between us, and I don't want to ruin our friendship.

Though, I don't think I'd mind being married to him...

Until next time,  
Asuka

* * *

A/N: I had no plans to continue this series, but in honor of Valentine's Day, I thought I'd take a shot at making it a continuing fic, although, in its current form, this could be taken as a series of OneShots. If you couldn't tell by the context, this entry was written shortly after episode 15. For you 4Kiddies out there, Ayanokouji Mitsuru is the original Japanese name of Harrington Rosewood. 


End file.
